Hit The Floor
by Ms. Delaney
Summary: These are song fics between the caracters of F&F. So read and review. I would really apperciate it.


There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me  
  
Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy  
  
Too many times that I've held on what I needed to push away  
  
Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say  
  
Too many things that you said about me when I'm not around  
  
You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down  
  
But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine  
  
"Jesus Christ Dom! Why do you have to be so god damn stubborn? I'm sick of this shit!" Letty yelled at Dom furiously. "Letty, sweetie calm down. What you saw was not what you think," Dom said softly. "Don't Letty sweetie me, Dominic Torretto. God! I thought you'd changed, but no, oh god no, you're still the same stupid ass Dominic, who can't keep his dick in his pants. Why? Why did I actually think you would & could change? I'm so stupid to actually believe that you Dominic Torretto, the king & master of street racing, could change your ways." "Letty, please." "No, no. I walk in here wanting and happy to see you & I find you sitting on the bed with some dumbass blonde, as you say you were just talking, with her hand placed on the inside of your leg. Dom you're killing me here. I go away for a few days, return and find you with some other girl." "Letty, she was just dropping something of to me," Dom said standing up and placing his soft huge masculine hands on Letty's shoulders. Letty shrugged them off. "Dom, I was supposed to be your girl as to you my boy & you say this is what you wanted and I too, but you truly don't show it. You use me in every possible. Cheat on me, ignore me, & flirt with girls while at street races. You're the only guy I've ever really wanted. We played hard to get with each other when we were teenagers. I got jealous when you were around or dated other girls & then I got you and I felt like I was on top of the world," Letty said sadly.  
  
One minute you're on top  
  
Next you're not watch it drop  
  
Making your heart stop  
  
Just before you hit the floor  
  
One minute you're on top  
  
Next you're not missed your shot  
  
Making you're heart stop  
  
You think you've won  
  
And then its all gone  
  
Letty turned around to face Dominic. He could see the naked fear in her eyes of losing him.  
"Letty, baby, you the only girl I want & have wanted, but you don't seem to understand," he said assuringly.  
"Now, how many times have I heard that when we fight?' she rolled her eyes and turned away form him. 'I know that. You say you love me & that I'm the only girl you want, but then again you still cheat. This time there is no second chance. I'm leaving & not coming back until I rally no & can see that you've changed your ways," Letty said reaching for the doorknob.  
"LETTY, NO!" Dom said reaching for her arm. Her black hair swung around her face as Dom grabbed her and pulled her towards him. So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies  
  
So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside  
  
So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long  
  
All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
  
There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line  
  
What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time  
  
Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine  
Letty's eyes were wide as she stared Dom into the eyes.  
Dominic had a hold of both her arms tightly.  
"You're not..I mean you can't leave" Dom said worryingly.  
"Dominic Torretto! Let Go Of Me!" Letty yelled trying to shake free of Dom's grasp.  
Dom's grasp on her arms didn't even budge.  
"DOM! LET G..."  
Dom pulled her in and kissed her passionately.  
Letty as mad as she was could not neglect his kiss. She kissed him back.  
  
One minute you're on top  
  
Next you're not watch it drop  
  
Making your heart stop  
  
Just before you hit the floor  
  
One minute you're on top  
  
Next you're not missed your shot  
  
Making you're heart stop  
  
You think you've won  
  
And then its all gone  
When Letty finally pulled away there were tears in Dominic eyes  
Dominic searched Letty's eyes carefully. There wasn't anything there. No fear, no anger, no nothing.  
Dominic finally let go of Letty.  
"I take it now you're going to leave," Dom said softly.  
"Well.um.actually yes I am. I meant what I said Dominic. You have to understand that. I'm not like those other girls, but I still have my boundaries and rules. Until I can really see and you've shown me that you've changed, I'm gone." Letty said sternly to his face.  
Letty picked up her coat & headed towards the door. I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
  
You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway  
  
And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
  
But what goes up has got to fall  
Before she left she turned around to face Dominic once more.  
"Until I learn I can trust you Dom & you will be loyal to me & you will not lie to me & you actually show it, I will return to you," she said carefree.  
Letty turned around opened the door and left without another word to the man she knew she would never stop loving, even if he was to run off and marry someone else.  
A tear slowly ran down Letty's face as she walked down the hall, down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
Dominic watched as Letty walked out the door. When he heard the click of the door shutting and Letty's feet walking down the hall. Dominic plunked down on the bed behind him. He ran his fingers over his smoothly bald head and then curled his hands into fist as anger built up in him. Then slowly Dominic Torretto sat there crying softly, Just when he had thing going the way he wanted, he lost it all because of his stupidity & lies. He lost the woman he loved, but he was going to get her back. He would do WHATEVER it takes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One minute you're on top  
  
Next you're not watch it drop  
  
Making your heart stop  
  
Just before you hit the floor  
  
One minute you're on top  
  
Next you're not missed your shot  
  
Making you're heart stop  
  
Now it's all gone. 


End file.
